


Extreme Training

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Yamamoto and Ryohei are training and things get hot and heavy. It’s time to see who has the most extreme skills. Tier 2
Relationships: Sasagawa Ryouhei/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 8





	Extreme Training

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Extreme Training

Yamamoto and Ryohei are training and things get hot and heavy. It’s time to see who has the most extreme skills. Tier 2

-x-

As time marched on Tsuna took on the role of boss more seriously and started making arrangements and decisions for his mafia family. Their base was built near the school as to not disturb the site, lest Hibari bite someone to death.

It was fitted with rooms allowing the family to spend a night too many nights there at a time. The training rooms were reinforced and soundproof, training could get very loud. The kitchen was well stocked, the dining room fitted with a large majestic table. The bathrooms were equipped with a massive hot tub, several rows of showers, one side with open showers the other with stalls.

The two who used the training grounds the most was Yamamoto and Ryohei, the sports nuts and Gokudera who was always trying to train and improve his skills. While every guardian had their own room the only guardian who stayed 24/7 was Mukuro the guardian of Mist.

Mukuro who didn’t have a home so he and his boys moved in. The lot had settled in nicely. They mostly kept to themselves, happy the rooms were soundproofed. Despite often spending his days naked between Ken and Chikusa, Mukuro was well informed. He noticed there was a storm of sexual tension building up between the Rain and Sun Guardians. ‘Fufufu, I wonder how long those two dense sports idiots will dance around the issue.’ He would speak but his mouth was busy at the moment.

-x-

Ryohei and Yamamoto were currently using the training room, Ryohei practicing his boxing, he was barefoot, wearing his boxer shorts, his fists bound as he punched away at a punching bag. He was working up a nice sweat, his muscles glistening as he flexed and moved, and a strong manly musk emanating from him.

Yamamoto was training with a sword, doing drills of sword strikes, practicing his form. He was wearing his training gear, which fit him well. The two often trained together, both finding the other’s presence a driving force, pushing each other to work harder.

Though it did cross Ryohei’s mind, who was the more extreme man? They had competed in so many things, but there was still that. While they trained together, they usually didn’t shower together, as usually one or the other would extend their training time to go beyond their limits.

Ryohei sparred a glance, it was his curiosity, just what kind of sword was Yamamoto packing, and was he bigger or smaller than his own. He had the rain guardian on his mind a lot lately, and the more he thought about him the more curious he became. It wasn’t super uncommon, he was competitive, and he’s had a dick measuring contest with nearly every guy at school, and with every guy in the Vongola family, all except one.

He had hit the bag hard, but his gaze shifted to Yamamoto at the worst time, the bag came swinging back and smacked Ryohei, knocking him right on his ass. “Ryohei!?” Yamamoto gasped.

The white-haired boy bounced back. “Gah, I can’t stop thinking about it!” he ruffled his short hair in frustration. “Yamamoto, let us compete in manliness!”

Yamamoto was shocked for a moment but smiled. “Sure sounds fun.” Nothing less of the “baseball idiot” who joined the mafia thinking it was a game.

“Don’t be backing down, Yamamoto, we’ll be testing our manliness to the extreme!” Yamamoto nods.

“Fine by me, let’s do this.” He heard about these challenges from the others and was rather curious why Ryohei hadn’t challenged him despite all the time they spent together. He starts to strip and soon is in his fundoshi.

They stand face to face. Ryohei goes commando so there was no need to strip down to his underwear. “One!” the two hooked the waistband of each of their garments. “Two!” they grip the garment fully. “Three!” in one go they drop the garment exposing themselves in all their naked glory.

“Ohh!” Yamamoto exclaimed. The noise stroked Ryohei’s pride, he closed his eyes confidently, placing his hands on his hips. “It’s so thick!” The rain guardians say.

Ryohei’s cock is 8 inches soft, but his girth was tops, he had a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch along with a set of heavy balls. His crotch had a rich manly aroma, a sign his dick was well used at least.

“You are almost as long as me too.”

“Eh?” he opened his eyes. He checked out Yamamoto’s body, finding it lean but still very sexy. His pubes were neatly trimmed, but what surprised Ryohei was Yamamoto’s size. “Whoa!” Yamamoto was long, at least 10 inches soft.

The baseball player blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Hehehe,” he chuckled. “Looks like I’m bigger.”

“Hold on!” Ryohei says. “This is a manliness duel to the extreme!” He grabs his dick and starts pumping it.

“Sounds good, let’s get hard!” he takes his own cock and the two start stroking. Yamamoto’s strokes were slow and firm, while Ryohei’s were fast and intense, making his heavy balls bounce.

Wasn’t hard for them to get hard, they were both young and standing naked before the other provided excellent fap material. ‘I know how guys with big dicks are, there isn’t much of a difference from their soft and hard sizes, that’s why I got my ace in the hole!’ Gokudera was also quite hung, 9 inches soft, but he gained little getting hard.

“I’ll have you know…” he released his now hard dick, the tip wet with pre. “I’m a grower!” he stands proudly his dick standing at 12 inches.

“You don’t say, I’m a bit of a grower too,” he says. His dick had also grown, matching Ryohei’s 4-inch boost, standing up at 14 inches. Another win for Yamamoto. The baseball nut walks forward, bringing their crotches together, their hard dicks and big balls press together. “You have a really nice cock Ryohei!” he rocked his hips against him.

Ryohei moaned and trembled, Yamamoto’s balls smacked against his own, sending ripples of pleasure through both their crotches. The friction against each others’ cock had Ryohei’s hips rocking in time. “Ohh fuck!” Ryohei moaned

“This feels really good!” Yamamoto moans. He put one hand behind his head and exposing his sweaty pit. The manly musk drew Ryohei in like a moth to the flame. He buried his face in and took a big whiff. “Hehehe, do you like my scent?”

“It’s extremely good!” his hips rocked harder, his heavy balls slapping against the rain guardians. Yamamoto’s pits were smooth compared to his own. He licked the sweat and tasted his manliness. The rain guardian shivered.

Pre spilled from their dicks, coating their manhoods and allowing more speed. Ryohei’s bucks got a little wilder, he reached around and grabbed Yamamoto’s ass and gave them a firm squeeze. “So firm!” he took another big whiff.

He’s dreamed of this touching his fellow guardian like this, but this was better than a dream. His release built up higher and higher, his balls itching to release their pent up seed. They pulsed and throbbed against each other.

Yamamoto brought his free hand around, spreading the boy’s cheeks he brought his finger to the boxer’s manhole. He teased his entrance before pushing his finger inside. The middle finger wiggled inside Ryohei, and that sealed his fate.

The sun guardian moaned and came blowing his load, his thick cum soaking Yamamoto’s crotch. His knees buckled, and he dropped before the rain guardian, coming face to face with the massive dick. He stared at it in wonder. ‘He’s huge to the extreme!’

Having felt the finger in his ass, his body got a taste of anal pleasure and as he gazed upon the mighty manhood. The length seemed unreal, the manhood drenched in cum looked like a tasty treat.

“Are you gonna help me out?” he slapped Ryohei’s face with his dick. The action sent shivers down the sun guardian’s spine. It took a moment for Ryohei to come back from his high, Yamamoto was able to slap his face several times.

Each slap sent jolts down to his dick, rising up to full mast. “Alright!” Ryohei moans. “Let’s go to the next round! Blow Jobs to the Extreme!” He grabs Yamamoto’s hips and starts licking his cock milk off his penis.

There was so much cock to lick, he went as far as to lick Yamamoto’s balls. Once he was all nice and clean, Ryohei licked his way back up to the tip. He’s given blow jobs and received them before, but never on one so big. He wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. “Mmm, mmm, mmmffmmm,” he slurped Yamamoto down.

Inch after inch filled his mouth and went down his throat. Ryohei’s gag reflex was pretty well trained but Yamamoto’s dick was impressive. He managed to get the first 11 inches, he slurped and sucked, bobbing his head back and forth. Ryohei was having so much fun, licking and sucking the boy’s dick.

What he couldn’t fit he stroked, and his free hand moved to fondle his balls. “Am I too big for you?” Yamamoto asked. He looked up at him, cock between his lips.

‘Not a chance in hell. Extreme!’ he swallowed Yamamoto down to the root.

“Ohh yes!” Yamamoto moaned, running his fingers through Ryohei’s hair. The boxer’s mouth and throat were pleasuring his dick perfectly, every gulp, every suck, every moan gave a wonderful stimulus.

Ryohei moaned around his length. ‘So big!’ his cock twitched in delight. With his hand no longer needed on his cock, it reached back and began exploring a new area. He slicked his hand up with his own pre and brought a finger back to his tight ring.

He wasn’t thinking, his body was moving on its own, seeking pleasure. He wiggled and worked his finger back and forth, matching his movements as he bobbed over Yamamoto’s dick.

“Oh yes, oh yes, I’m cumming!” Yamamoto moaned, his balls lurched and he came, his seed erupting into Ryohei’s mouth. The sun guardian had to chug his man milk down, gulping down the thick spurts as they came.

He pets Ryohei as he rides his high, the boy continues sucking him, milking every last drop he could from this orgasm. Drinking Yamamoto’s man milk had Ryohei harder than he had ever been in, in his life. His pre was like a waterfall making a pool beneath him.

Yamamoto pulled his dick from Ryohei’s mouth, giving his face a few slaps again. “My turn!” Ryohei found himself on his back, legs spread with Yamamoto eyeing his crotch. “Let’s see how you like my blow job skills!”

He pumped the sun guardian’s dick, feeling its weight and warmth. “Such a fine bat,” he licked Ryohei’s tip. “And such fine balls!” he licks his way down and sucks one of Ryohei’s big nuts into his mouth.

“Ohhh!” Ryohei’s hips buck. Yamamoto’s free hand comes in to play, slipping two fingers into Ryohei’s wanting ass. He was tight, oh so tight, the twin digits scissored him open. “Extreme!”

Yamamoto goes to work on his cock, licking and sucking every inch of Yamamoto’s man meat. This game was heading to its final inning, so he needed to make sure his partner was properly stretched. Ryohei was drooling from the baseball player’s skills.

His hole was opening up so well, so Yamamoto worked in a third finger and began turning up his insides. ‘Mmm, like a glove!’ he wiggled his fingers and gave them a twist.

“Ahh Yama-ahhh fuck!” the digits found a spot inside him that had his back arching, toes curling, and insides tightening around the thrusting fingers. Yamamoto responded by swallowing him down the root, nuzzling his thick nest of pubes and hummed in approval.

Pleasure burned through his loins, radiating out like the rays of the sun. His nipples were hard from the pleasure, and his skin felt hot. The guardian’s heartbeat racing a mile a minute. He didn’t think he could feel any more pleasure than now, then Yamamoto began to finger fuck him into oblivion, the triple digits ramming into his sweet spot again and again.

His climax hit him like a punch, sending him skyward into the heavens. His thick dick expanded, even more, shooting his semen into Yamamoto’s sucking mouth. He gave one last good suck from base to tip just in time.

Yamamoto held all his thick man milk in his mouth savoring his flavor. He rolled the cum around a bit, before swallowing it all in one go. He pulled off Ryohei’s twitching cock, and with a smirk began an intense prostate massage. “Ahh wait, I just came I just…” he was cut off, as another orgasm hits him hard.

His dick erupts once more, covering the two guardians in semen. “That was…” Ryohei pants as Yamamoto pulls out his fingers.

“Extreme!” Yamamoto says with a grin.

“Hell yeah.”

“How about we hit the showers, and continue our game.” Yamamoto stands his dick still hard and wanting. Ryohei licked his lips. “Let’s do it!”

-x-

Thankfully being the sun guardian Ryohei had great recovery. He finds himself pinned against the wall in the open shower area. “You want this?” he slaps Ryohei’s ass with his big cock, making the boxer shiver. “You want this inside you?” he asked again slapping his big dick along his crack.

“Ahh yes!” he bucked back, rubbing his ass against him. Yamamoto held his flesh bat and smacked Ryohei’s ass a few more times, before lining up with his hole. The tip rubbed his entrance smearing pre all over. He pushes in, the dick breaching the no longer virgin entrance, claiming it for his own. “EXTREME!” Ryohei moaned loudly.

His ass swallowed Yamamoto’s dick, his insides hot and hugging each new inch that’s fed to him. His channel stretched wide, as the biggest cock in the Vongola family speared him deeply.

Ryohei’s abs bulged as the dick settled deep inside. “Mmhhmm fits me like a glove!” Yamamoto rocks his hips, and Ryohei moans.

“Full to the extreme!” he moans. The rain guardian feels up the boxer, feeling his muscles, feeling him shiver in want. His cock was hard and throbbing, hole spasming around the massive dick. He holds Ryohei’s hand against the wall with one hand, placing the other on his hip.

“Here’s the wind up!” he pulls back till only the tip was inside. He left a void deep inside the boxer, that he desperately needed to be filled. His hips wiggled and he panted. “And the pitch!” he slammed back in and both boys moaned.

“Home Run!” Ryohei moans.

Yamamoto fucks Ryohei against the wall, the force of his thrusts making his cock bounce and bob. “Ahh fuck yes Yamamoto!” he moans. He loved the subtle smack smack of Yamamoto’s pelvis smacking into his plump cheeks. Loving the friction as the big dick slid back and forth inside him, stretching his stomach.

He felt his release building higher and higher, on pure anal stimulus, it was wonderful. “I’M CUMMING TO THE EXTREME!” he howls as he cums, pelting the wall before him and his abs and pecs.

In his climax, his insides tightened around the rain guardian’s penis. He managed to give a few more thrusts, before cumming himself, his cum erupting deep inside. His semen flooding his insides. “This was fun!”

“Very!” Ryohei says.

“Next time you do me,” Yamamoto says, embracing the sun guardian from behind.

“I will do my best!” The two share their first kiss, the first of many, but no less special.

-x-

Mukuro chuckled as he watched the two guardians go at it. He and his men were jerking off to the wonderful show. If Ryohei was loud as a bottom he was even louder as a top. He pounded his big 12 incher into Yamamoto’s hot little sheath. “Oh yes, faster faster faster FASTER!” Ryohei moaned as he drove into him.

“Ryohei!” Yamamoto moaned the sun guardian’s dick was well trained. It took him quite a while to cum inside him. His thrusts were so fast but packed a punch so to speak. His thrusts making the sound of skin striking skin sound like applause.

Both boys were drenched in the rain guardian’s cum, two releases in and a third on the way. “HARDER FASTER CUMMING TO THE EXTREME!” He howls as his release finally hits and he cums deep into Yamamoto’s ass.

The thick man milk pelted right against his sweet spot, his sweet spot was like a punching bag, getting several jabs from his dick. Yamamoto moaned and came blowing his third load. They came down from their highs and slumped to the ground. “Hot damn that was amazing!” Ryohei says pulling out and standing up.

“It sure was, hehehe,” Yamamoto chuckled, he loved having his ass full of jizz.

“I’ve realized now, my cock has gotten loads of training from other guys, I need to train my ass too!” He says proudly.

Yamamoto chuckles. “Sounds like fun, count me in.”

“If that’s what they call training, they might have to count me in to,” Mukuro says, his boys nodding.

End


End file.
